I'm a demigod?
by smalltownkid
Summary: As a yound boy figures out his bloodline of greek gods, he finds out its not all fun and games. as he makes his way to camp half-blood, he realises all the myths he studies are true, and he is related to a living legend.
1. chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! My name is Dylan may and i will be writing this fanfic for u. Please excuse any grammar mishappes, and some language, because im only in eighth grade. Anyway,I will be using myself as the main character, and this is my first fanfic so please PM me and leave a review of what u think. I shold be posting every day because this is my winter break. Enjoy**_!

I never wanted any of this.my life was hard enough as it was, but becoming a demigod?No, scratch that, _realising_ i am a demigod, made it worse.I lived in south Georgia, so it took me a while to get to NY.Before my life as a true demigod, i had a regular life as a teen kid.Well fairly regular.I went to school, had friends, and made friends.But home life...I realy dont want to talk about it.My stepfather was a guy named Rick.He was ok when he was trying to win over my mom, a really nice person by the way, but we'll get to that later.After they got married,all hades broke lose.He started beating me,scolding me and basically makeing me feel worthless.Oneday over summer break when I was up early, I went to check on my mom, when i heard her mummble. "Don't go...Posiden please... your kid is comeing...be there cor him..."I froze. _**POSIDEN **_was my dad?!My stepfather was at work,as usually.I got breakfeat and waited until she woke up."So,"I said, fliping my poptart staring at it,"Who is this Posiden character you were talking about?"I looked up and she froze"Who... are you talking about Dylan?"she asked."Oh,just heard you talkimg in your sleep just then and i wanted to ask."I said innocently.She looked down,"I was going to tell you,honestly,but I wanted you to be older.." I looked up,"Mom, if im a demigod tell me. I need to know because that might help me-" "YES DYLAN YOU ARE A DEMIGOD! A HALF-BLOOD! HAPPY NOW?!" she yelled, and I froze because she started crying. I bent beside her and said,"If im a demigod, there has to be a safer place than this, with Rick." "Dylan he has done so much for you that you dont even know. but yes there is a place in New York that your father real father,wanted you to go to."I sat there spining my hand in a circle motion,"Keep going..."My mom look up,"Its called Camp Half-Blood, I wanted to keep this from you but now its prety worthless."she said looking at me. "Your friend,Ben,is a _sayter_-" "Wait,what?" "- I can contact his 'parents' and tell them to met us at the air port. i can give you cash,cloths and all,but after that, I dont know." I looked up and smiled,"Well I better start packing for camp shouldn't I?

_**There it is,chapter 1. i will be comeing out with chapter 2 probally tomarow.I know this was a short chapter, but i was tired and trying to get this done quick. So please leave a reveiw and PM me and stay true my friends.**_


	2. chapter 2

_**Hello to those of you who read my fanfics.Sorry for the late post...but lets get on with it shall we?**_

As I packed for camp, I remebered a few things, first my clothes incase camp didnt have any, my belt, because we would be flying, easy to get by security,and a good weapon,if needed.But then came the real chalande,my actual weapons.I had a small knife, about 10 inches long. Then there was the _real_ weapon. a 2 and a half foot hoplite sword.It was a real beauty,steel hand gaurd and hilt, wraped in ginuine brown leather,custom fitted to my hand.The blade it self was about 2 feet long,made of bronse with a steel ridge in the middle.Then of course my bow and arows. Just a simple recurved longbow, with black iorn tips.I also had a full set of bronze spartan holplite armour.It wasnt any thing special,the helm was corinthian style,archs cut out so i could hear,and the inside padded with cotton inside of leather.the chestplate was a dull bronze, fit for me,ajustable,and padded with leather.same story with my vambraces and shin gaurds the same way.My sheild how ever,was a round slate of bronze that I got my teacher to paint black,with a red greek alpha in the middle,with gold paint around it.And i loved it .How important thate bronze and iorn were to me fighting,and staying alive,I didnt know at the moment.I also had about...$300? I think thats right.Anyway,when me and my mom got to security they found my weapons.We told the man that I was in a real-time sparring tornament in New York.After we got it aproved and packaged, I made way to our plane,but noticed mom was at a small rerestraunt in the little food court."Mom, you know we cant have food on the plane unless its provied by them right?"My mom looked up at me and smiled."I know Dylan,but this isnt for us,its for _them_." At first I didnt know what she was talking about,then I thought about it."Ohhhhhhh...Yeah _'them'_,"I said scowling at the sky."Dont be so bitter Dylan,because after all,if they hadnt taken notice, you wouldnt have been born."she said giving me soft eyes."Yeah,but if Posi-_ father_, really cared,he wouldnt have let us been stuck with Rick." i said looking at her in the eyes."He has done more for us than you know," she said before pulling a ciggarett lighter out of her pocket.I looked around,"Mom,I dont think you can somke in here...Wait,since qhem do you smoke?!?"But to my surprise,she lit the _food_ on fire."What are you doing.."She didnt look at me when I said it,instead raising her head to the sky and spreading her arms out"Zeus!Accept my offering,and let my boy travel safely to New York in your gloious domain."There was distant thunder,and I looked at mom,"What did you just do?"She gave me a sideways look"What does it look like sweatie? I made a sacrifice to Zeus to insure your safe passage."She explained matter-o-factly."Ok then,oh my flight!"I looked at the time and realised i had 5 minuets left,hugged my mom told her goodbye and went to get on the plane.I met my friend Ben at the terminal waiting for me.he was about 2 inches shorter than me,about 5 foot 5,black curly hair and fair skin.he weighed about 120 pounds,and had almost no meat on him so it was all muscle, unlike me being 5'7 160lbs of mucle and meat.I didnt know how much all that could help in my future."Hey man, you ready?" "Hell yeah brother,Hell yeah" and we got on the plane.

You think my first experience flying would be fun.HA!You are near damn wrong,because i will never do it again unless_ forced._ As soon as we took off,there was mad turbulence. Ben told me it was because i was a child of the sea, being one of Posiden's kids,and Zeus'and my apparent dad's rivaly,didnt help.I was gripping the armrests so hard,I was pretty sure there was going to be finger inpressions on it.After we touched down at the JFK airport,got all our stuff, we caught a cab and Ben told the bus driver to go to long island.but something was wrong I could tell because he kept looking over his shoulder."You ok man?" i asked "Yeah but it feels like someone or _something_ is following us." I looked at him susspicioulsly."Ok..." I didnt know what was going on.The driver droped us off at a gas station at the bottom of a hill and I had to pay him about $60.We started to the top of the hill,and by this time it was dark.Then he stffened.He looked hastily around and said"Dylan start running. Faster that you thunk you can.Go!" "Ben what the hell is going on?!"Then there was a howl another then antother then-ok got the idea?Good.I stood besibeside Ben and said"If you fight then tou better be damn sure i'll fight with you."I said stuck my hand out and we shook.He was like a brother to me and i wasnt going to let him stand alone against what ever was comeing.I took my sword and sheild out,and gave Ben my dager,he looked satisfyed and we stood together,ready to fight to our last.


	3. chapter 3

_**Hello all my wonderful readers! I'm comeing at you again with another chapter in the story.I'm going to be uploading as soon as I can. Next week I have school and a basbaseball game or 2 so it won't be as often. Anyways,here we go!**_

I barely had time to slap my chestplate on,and get my sheild and sword. Then I saw the first beast."Ben what,in God's name is that?!" I yelled at him. He looked pale,and I was worried that he might faint and fall on the dagger I gave him."Those are wild hellhounds,and they found us." He said shivering."Yeah no shit they found us!" I yelled at no one imparticular. I loweres my sheild and put the flat of my blade against the rim. "Dylan, what are you doing? The camp is right there,and the border is magic so we can enter but they can't!" Ben said. I looked at him lile he was crazy." Dude if we go there now we _increase_ the chance that we die-," "but-" "-because 1) We are running up hill and thise things are fast and can probally get a good jump on us.2) It is the middle of the night,and no one can hear us. So we stand our ground,fight and _then_ ascend the hill-wait... Ben get behind me,back to back. We are going to back up slowly to hill. If one gets close,kill it."I said. He looked pretty shaken,but nodded and we began the climbThe first one that tried to kill us just tried to jump st ys and bite us. I deflected its maw with my sheild,and stabed it in its neck,makeing ut disolve into a gold dust."What the..." I said bewilldered,then Ben snapped me out of it when he pulled me down and shouted,"look out!" and stabed a hellhound inbetween the eyes."Thanks man," i mannaged. We were half way up the hill, when I heard a faint whistle, then the hellhoumd in frint of me dissoled as an arrow hit it."Come on you two, hurry up!" The new kid yelled at us.I made a hurried look at Ben and yelled back"Ain't gotta tell me twice!"I said asme and Ben ran up the hill.

When we got to the top of the hill,the guy was standing there waiting for us. He was about an inch taller than me,curly blond hair,and freckles across his face."Will thank the gods your hear!"Ben told this Will. He looked at me nodded and stuck out his hand."Will Solace.Head consolur of the apollo cabin. Nice to meet you??..."I shook his hand and told him"Dylan May.Nice to meet you as well." I looked around and asked him,"On patrol?" looking at the hill where the hellhounds were."Yeah,"he told me and I nodded."Ok,take Ben back to where ever his cabin is at,and see if you can get afew more campers here ok? I'll try to kill as much of them as I can understand?" I toltold Will,"Ok..But how are you going to kill all of them?"he said and I brought my bow and arrows out."I have ways m'friend I have ways,NOW GO!!" I told him and he and Ben went off into the camp. "Ok.Wild pack of hellhounds nothing to worry about." I said as I walked down the hill,bow drawn.

I shot tow wuick arrows at two very unsuspecting beasts. When they howled the rest of the pack whick was about 6 or 7 left,and they all charged.I dodged and and shot at them taking them out one.By.One. When I shot the last one I looked around at the dust piles.I went around and picked my arows out of the piles.When I looked back up at the hill, there was a guy standing there sword drawn.He looked about 6'4,easy. He had black shaggy hair,green eyes and a swimers biuld,muscular but lean.He was staring at me eyes darting around trying to figure out what what was going on.When I came up the hill, I walked by him, not saying anything,just a single nod.His eyes fallowed me inquisitvly,then he fallowed."Uh...Hey you ok kid?" His voice was low and soft,makeing me slow down abit,so I could be even with him and I simply said,"Am I bleeding?" "No." "Then i'm fine." I stoped walking, makeing him stop and put out my hand for him to shake. "What's your name tall boy?I'm Dylan May" I asked and he shook my hand and simply said"Percy Jackson" I didn't know it then, but I just met my bestfriend,and my supposed half-brother.

_**Hey guys! hope you enjoyed this chapter.We get to see Dylan meet some of our beloved characters and finaly makes it to CAMP HALF-BLOOD. And a quick shout out to all mt readers And fallowers.Please if y'all can leave a reveiw if tou have any suggestions or comments that would help allot.And for those of you who do please rember that i'm in eigth grade and not very imaginative.Ok byeeee!!**_


	4. chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Not much to say here, but lets get started**_

"Well its nice to meet to meet you Percy. Where we going?" I said as he led me tword a 4 story victorian style house painted blue with a single light on inside."I'm takeing you to Chiron." He said as if i made perfect sense. Chiron...Where had I heard that name before? I must have had a confused look on my face because Percy laughed,"He's our activity director,my mentor and basically our camp director." "Ok... Woah! What the.." I said as I first saw Chiron.My first thought was _ok, i've seen weairder,_ second _HOLY FRICK! WHY IS HE A FRICKIN' MAN HORSE?!?_ The horse man - no. _Centur_,looked up at me with soft melencolly eyes,then looked at Percy."Who is this young man Percy friend of yours?" he asked Percy and he said,"I just met him comeing hear sith Ben.And he um...killed a whole pack of wild hellhounds?" Chiron's eyes foucused on me."Is that true mr??..." "Dylan May,and yes it,like alot of things you hear about me are true." I told Chiron and he noded."Percy, he will be staying in your cabin untill he id determined.Understand?"Chiron ordered Percy.A small smile spred across his face as he led me to his cabin."Dude... This place is amazing!And how come we're the only ones hear?"I remarked. This place really was amazing. Its was like a 5 star hotel.Afew bunks in the main area,one obiously more used than the others_ *cough Percy's bunk cough*_ There was a small kitchen, a tv and a peir goimg out to the lake. Why we have a peir? I dunno. When I turned around to see Percy smiling."We have it to yourselves because i'm Posiden's only kid that we know of." Wait. Did he say he was _Posiden's_ kid? That couldn't be true,because Posiden was a myth..."Heh. Yeah take as much of it in as you can kid,'cause its not going to get any easier.The cabin's are divided to who ever your godly parent is. My dad is Posiden. Hey...You felling ok man?" Truth? No I wasn't. In fact I was feeling a little light headed. Going through my head was _no way i'm hearing this.Greek gods are real,and i'm supposedly on of their sons.Ok **WTF!**_ I just shook of the feeling of and said,"Yeah,yeah just let me take a quick shower to get all this off." "Ok" he responded. After I turned the water on and got in I just said to myself,"Pull yourself together man! You've been through worse in your life so this will just leave a scratch on you." I looked up at the water,letting it wash over me, cleansing me, renewing me. After I got out and dryed off, I jumped on my temporary bunk, and fell into a peaceful sleep. That was my first day,and easiest at Camp Half-Blood.

_**There we go! Chapter 4,getting to see Dylan meet Percy,and his first day at camp.Please PM me and leave a review. anything and everything helps!**_


	5. chapter 5

_**Hey guys! sorry if comes out a litlle late, but I will try to make up for it.**_

The next day was Teusday. I checkex my watch and it showed 8:00. Wow. I haven't slept that well for a while. I looked across at Percy,still asleep,and decided to let him rest. I went into bathroom, took a shower,put on my camp clothes that somehow had appered on the end of my bunk and they fit surprisingly well. After I got done with everything and got out of the bathroom, I came back to Percy wakeing up."Hey,look who's up." I said. "Yeah,yeah. Why didn't you wake me up?" he yawned out."Looked like tou were having a good sleep. 'Cmon we're going to be late for breakfeast." That got him moving. He did everything in all of 5 minuets. When he got out i said "4 minuets and 54 seconds. Not bad." he let out a small chuckle."Hey food now talk later." It was my turn to laugh as a conk shell horn sounded. How did I know it was a conk, I dunno. Percy turned to the sound and that's when I noticed them. Scars all across his face,neck and arms. I didn't say anything because it might bring back bad memories. I can relate to that but I could tell this guy had been through some pretty dark places. We exited the cabin and went down into an open air pavilion for breakfeast."Where should I sit, are the seats dictated by the gods like the cabins?" i asked Percy. "Oh yeah and for now until we find out who your godly parent is, I guess you can sit with me." he said. That was fine by me. I liked the guy, he was easy going and kind. We sat down our table and a blond haired girl came up behind Percy and put her arms around his neck,leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Hey Percy." The blond girl said then looked at me."Who's your friend?" She said as she sat by Percy. When Percy put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Yeah,Annabeth this Dylan. Dylan, this is my amazing girlfriend Annabeth Chase." She reached across the table and shook my hand."Nice to meet you." "Likewise" I told her. I could feel a small smile go across my face. Seeing these two together made me happy and happy for them. Then she asked a question I had been meaning to ask."Determined or not?" She asked Percy. "Still undetermined." he simply responded. I, on the other hand was very confused."What do I have to do to get '_determined'_?" I asked. "Well-" Percy began but he was enturupted by a hoof hitting the marble floor. Annabeth went to her table,and Percy stratined."Campers!"Chiron shouted arms spred,"We have a new arrival.Dylan, please stand up lad." and I did looked around at about 250 kids all siting at diffrent tables."Right,now then he is undetermined,so you all know the drill. Start with the male Olympians,best from each cabin, starting with Ares."Chiron stated and the was a shout from the aparent Ares table.But I wasn't scared at all. I was excited. I let A wolfish grin spred across my face and a small laugh. "Why are tou laughing? Dude this is serious!" Peecy said through his teeth and I simply said "O-ohh. This is goimg to be fun!" Percy looked at me with startled eyes like I was psycho. "Alright lets get your aurmor and weapons-" "I goy my own. Now I just need a spear... Let me get my stuff and i'll meet you at the aurmory."

After I got suited up...Maybe I should tell you how I do so you can to if you want. Fist I put on a padded long sleve shirt. Then i put light bronze chainmail, then my chest plate.I also had padded leggings, but I didn't put chainmail in my legs. I then put on my waist protector. The first layer,the one closest to me,was soft leather,and on the outside, was light iorn strips with points on the end it was comforatable, light and protected me. I put on tall thick socks, then my lace up sandles, like the old sandles the greeks wore, then my shin protectors. After that I put on my vambraces (because putting those on then everything else would be a bitch) then my gloves. They were silk, but had bronze plates on the knucles, and back of the hand. I got my sowrd, straped it to my left side,my 2 daagers on the other. Finaly when I went out I got my helm and sheild. I was ready. I walked out and headed for the armory.

Naturally I had to ask directions to the armory, because I was new. When I got there, Percy was waitng, talking to a kid who looked about 10 and _ripped_. I mean this kid's arms were massive! When he saw me though he just waved and said "Hi! You must be the new kid, Dylan? My name's Harley!" Boy he was enthusiastic. Percy chuckled and said, "Yeah Dylan,this is Harley,he's a son of Hephestus, the smith god. He is going to make you a spear before the compition." "Ok," I said "hey Harley, can you tighten these straps real qucik?" "Sure!" and he did. When he was done, it fit better than I could remember. "Wow, thanks little man" he smiled with a great pride. "So you said you can make me a spear?" he noded entusiasticaly. "Good," I said rbbing my hands together, "Lets be on our way shall we?" " 'Cmon! Let me show you my cabin while I make your spear!" Harley said. I looked at Percy, who had a huge smile across his face " Yeah Harley, show us the way." he said,as Harley led us across the green to his cabin.

_**There we go! Chapter 5. I'll try to get chapter 6 tomarrow. And just to clairify; I don't own any of these characters except for Dylan. Anyways, hohope you enjoyed!**_


	6. chapter 6

_**Hey guys sorry if this is a little late, but I have sports and studying and other crap. And by the way iI don't oen any Percy Jackson characters.Anyways, enjoy!**_

When I got to Harley's cabin, I was very confused. It was like a factory and I could hear the soumd of hammers hitting meatal. "This is the Hephestus cabin, My home away from home." Harley told me. "So what kind of spear do you want? Two handed long spear javlin kind, short on hand or what?" I just shook my head. "A standard 6 foot spear that I can fight with, but also throw at people,with a replaceable,but same weighted head. on a regular spear head, the other same length and weight,for sparing and all." Harley noded,understanding. "Do you want engravings on it?" "Nah, if I do, i'll come back." He noded again. "Ok, I just need your hand mold for the grip, which way are you going to hold it?" he asked and I showed him. "Ok,let me get the molds and i'll be right back." he said going into his cabin. I smiled, and looked at Percy. When he saw me he said, "I would have gotten you my buddy,Leo Valdez, but he's out of town." I noded but I had no idea who this 'Leo' was. "Harley is Leo's second basicaly,and his little brother,and when they work together, they can't be stoped." I noded, kind of understaanding.When Harley came back out. He had two handholds,one in each hand. "Ok,i'm going to put this lseather mold substance on it" He said holding up a small bottle that had a thick looking brown material in it."Then you just have to squeze, got it?" I noded as he poured the substance onto the first mold. "Let me set this in your hand...Ok. now squeze." he ordered. I did, and when it came out, I was surpried because it was actual leather! I shook my head in amazment. "Now the other." he told me. I did the same thing with my other hand. "Ok it will take me about 30 minuets to make this. just be back here ok?" You got it bud." I said as Harley went back into his cabin. Percy spoke after about a minuet," Where did you get the armor?" I let a little laugh out " There's allot of things you don't know about me Percy, but you'll learn in due time. Probally after I embarass the Ares kids." I said with a wolfish smile. "And that sword? That thing is sick. Can I hold it?" I handed it to him and he swung it a few times "When I was young I was invested in greek mythology. And I said 'Why not have my own sword? ' so I went to a local blacksmith and he made this beauty." I told him. He noded "You know what kinds of meatal was used?"

"Steel and bronze. Why?"

"Well you got the stell part right. The bronze? That's celestial bronze. A special meatal used to kill monsters and possibly injure gods." Percy explained. "But I spar with that thing against humans and they don't bleed. Why?" I asked Percy and he look at me. " 2 things. 1, you spar?

"Yup"

"2, The reason why they dont bleed is because there not important enough for the meatal to kill. I wonder if this was made by a half-blood, sensing you being one to."

"Maybe.I dunno my mom seemed a little on edge around him,but he was kind." I told him,but I started wondering who eslse could be a demigod and not know it. "Wanna spar for a little bit? To pass time. Nothing to hard seeing as i'm about to go real time. Just a warm up." Percy noded and got a pen out of his pocket. I was confused,but when he uncapped it it turned into a 3 foot long bronze sword, whith engravings that read riptide. "Nice trick but can it save you, or destroy you?" I asked and we both started laughing. "Ok" i said hefting my sheild and drawing my sword. "I'll start slow your on decense first." Percy noded and settled into a defensive position. I went through the motions, doing things I knew,and some that needed work on. When I was done Percy looked impressed. "You are going to have to teach me some of those move dude." "You ain't seen my defense yet. Go slow, and let me work ok. Lunge first." I said and he did a slow lunge at me, sword outstreached. I snaked my sword arm up his placing the back of my hand on his shoulder,stratining my arm out and turning twords him. He let go of the sword,and I got my arm off of his. He slowly tried to strike at me,I blocked and counter attacked. Slowly because I didn't want to do anything to him. "Damn,dude, you have to show me your stuff after awhile." "You got it bro" I said shaking his hand and thats when Harley cam out,soot all over his face,and he has a wicked spear with him. "Here's your spear Dylan,and the blunt head" He said out of breath. "Wow...Thanks little man, I said ruffling his hair. "Hey Perc, got some water for him?" I asked Percy. "Not at the moment,no" He said simply. "Ok. let me practice with this thing." It was seriously wicked though. A bronze spear head wich I supposed was celestial bronze,was shaped like a leaf for slahing and sttabing.There was a small meatal line under the spear so I wouldn't cut myself. The poles were made out of thick bronze,with the leather grips inbetween. The end had a sharp spike on it. I griped it in the middle, and it was balanced perfectly. I thanked harley, and me and percy made our way to the practice arena. I found a ring of straw dummys,and began slicing and stabing them. Then me and Percy moved the dummies at 5 yard increments for 50 yards. "You think you can throw that thing 50 yards?" Percy asked me and I noded. "Yeah,watch this." I said throwing it with such force, that it went through the dummy I looked at Percy and said, "You were saying?" his jaw was on the ground,amazed. I retrived it and kept throwing it, to the 50 yard marker."Moment of truth." I mummbled I threw the spear, and as it sailed through the air,it hit the dummy, rigjt where the heart would be, the spear head going all the way through. "Gods almighty! Where did you learn to throw like that?" Percy asked, and I had no honest answer for him. "I don't know but, i'm ready. Show me to the fighing space."

When we got to the 'fighting space' I wasn't very surprised to see that it was a ampitheater. The main atea was kinda big, and there were rows of seats, each with a banner with a gods' symbol. Then I lowered my gaze to the Ares kids. "Well look who's here. The new kid." a tall gruff kid said.Percy mumbled to me,"That's Sherman Yang, head counselor of the Ares cabin." "Yeah, well we'll see who's better." I wispered back, then said, "I'm getting tired of people calling me kid, i'm 17 and haven't hit my full growth spurt yet." Percy noded,understanding. I straitened and said to Sherman,"I challange your best to spear deul,so I may be closer to being claimed." I said as I unscrewed the real spear head and put the blunt one on,because hey. I really don't want to impale a guy on my first full day. "Its an open challange guys" I said putting my helmet on, and raising my sheild to my side. "So! Who wants it?" And, not much to my surprise, Sherman Yang steped foward. "I accept the challange." I noded, satisfied. "Then lets start." I said, and got into a tricky fighting position, spear across my back,over the left sheild,but I had a grip close to the spear head. Sherman got into a traditonal fighting stance, sheild protecting the body,spear on the right side. I looked back at Percy and somehow between now and 45 seconds ago,Annabeth showed up.She and Percy holding eachother in their arms. I noded at them fire in my eyes and adrindaline in my veins. Percy noded back,and Annabeth gave me a thumbs up. Then I looked back at Sherman, ready to kick his ass

I moved foward, then did the unexpected. I faked a jab and Sherman went to intercept, but I pulled it back,and brought the back of my spear down on his helm. Tnere was a colective ooooo from tje crowd bu I wasn't done. I repositioned my spear into the right place, and his side was exposed and I struck at it with all my strenght,possibly breaking a rib. He cried out in pain and turned to face me. I backed up, wanting him to charge me. When he did I readied my spear to throw it. When I did,it caught him in the chest making him filp and leving a massive dent in hi armor. There was another colective oooo from the crowd but again, I wasn't through. He got up some how, but was stagering and breating heavy I got my spear and let him attack. He tried for a jab, I deflected and jabed at his torso makeing him stagger back and said to myself got you now you son of bitch I swung my spear hitting his helm, then comeing around his flank again stabing at it. When he turned to face me I was gone, lungimg to his other side, comimg up and slamming the face of my sheild on his face. He spun around from the force ready to colapse, but I gave him one last stab in the helmet and he fell on his face. I looked around at the others, then removed my helmet,barley sweating. "THIS IS YOUR BEST FIGHTER?" I shouted at the crowd."IS THERE NO ONE ELSE? NO.ONE.ELSE? AND WHERE IS YOUR MEDIC FOR THIS MAN?" A camper said,"Take him to the Apollo cabin,they'll heal him there." I noded,gathered the body of Sherman Yang on my shoulders and carried him off. Percy came out of the crowd and said,"Let me help you." I sliped him off my shoulder and let ome arm go over my shoulder the other on Percy's. "Where did you learn to fight like that? That was incredible."

"Rmember I told you I spared?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm ranked. First in state, First in region,Second nationally, and third in North America"

"Dang bro."

"That's how I got all this armor. I was really into Greek and Roman stuff, so I got armor, sheilds and weapons for them. My Roman set is back at my home." I told Percy and he wistled. When we got to the Apollo cabin Will was arguing with a short emo looking kid. "Nico! I told you you need more eat and sleep! Ypu haven't done any in the past 2 days!"

"Yeah, and I wasn't hungry or sleepy."

"That's no excuse!"

"Sure it is." The Nico kid said to Will and started to walk away.Will started after him,but Percy stoped him. "Um...Will we need your help." Will directed his attention to us. He saw Sherman and said,"Take him in my cabin i'll be right behind you." Percy noded and we took him inside the Apollo cabin. Will shook his head as we took his armor off."If i'm not at lunch this will be why, tell Chiron why i'm late." Percy and I noded and walked out of the cabin. "So when is lunch?" I asked Percy. "Right..." A conk horn sounded. "Now,and after luch we'll test your archery skills" "Ok. lets eat." I said as we went to the mess hall.

_**Ok!Whew that took a bit to write. As always, leave a reveiw and if you want, follow my story. Hope you enjoyed and peace out.**_


	7. chapter 7

**_Hey guys! This is proballygoimg to be a long chapter, so be ready. And yesterday someone e-mailed me saying that I cussed. Well its rated teen for a reason,but I will try to cut back_**.

When we got to the mess hall - wich wasn't really a hall it was more like an open air pavillion. But when we got there multiple campers came,patted me on the back, and complemented me on how I fought and all that. I just said thank you, and noded at some people. When me and Percy sat at our table and not to my surprize, Annabeth came and sat by us. "Dylan May. How did you do that?" She asked and I said "Well I got my spear and hit him." Annabeth laughed and said to Percy,"He is so much like you seaweed brain." Percy?Seaweed brain? I couldn't help but laugh. Then Percy told Annabeth what I told him "Annabeth, he's a national and internationaly ranked sparer." Annabeth wistled "Well.That explains it." we all laughed at that, then Chiron came up and everyone returned to their seats. "Hello everyone. As we saw today,our newest camper is obiosly talented with fighting. After this we can test his archery skills and later, if another Ares camper is able, see his skills with a sword." he said. I couldn't help to smile and have an internal laugh.I was known by most of my competitors and friends for my sword work. That was something to look foward to. "Let the feast begin!" Chiron shouted and little girls came out and served us plates full of delicious looking food. I was about to dig in, when I noticed Percy and the others got up and scraped food into the fire. "What sre they doing?" I asked Percy "Sacrifice to the gods, they like the smell of the food, and its the least we can do." he told me. It was strange I had to agree, but I scraped a chunk of my brisket into the fire and let a silent prayer say ' If i'm one of yours please let me know mow or when the time is right.' then I sat back down with Percy. "So Percy." I said

"Yeah?"

"You said that the tables are divied by your godly parent righ?"

"Yeah."

"So who's Annabeth's mom or dad?"

"Athena, goddes of war,battle strategy, wisdom and craftsmen" he said and I noded. It made since, she was from what I heard, a good fighter, and extreamally smart. "You have your own bow and arows right?" Percy asked. "Yeah, competion recurved bow, 150 pull back pounds."

"Good, go ahead and get it if your done."

"Ok, see you at the archery range?"

"Yeah" He said and I left to get my stuff. After I got my stuff, I went to the archery range where Percy, Will, and Annabeth were waiting. "Hey Will. What are we gonna do?"

"See those target?"

"Yeah."

"Each are set at 100 yards. just see how many you can hit."

"Want multiple shot or single?"

"Do whatever you want. Just do your best"

"Ok" I said. There were 5 targets abot 10 yards apart. I notched t arows and got the right spead on themb and shot them high into the air. Then I got another 5 ready, Did quick shots on all the targets. I got 5 more and pulled back. This was for accuracy. I shot 1 at a time, all hitting their marks from what I could see. Then the first volley that I fired came down on the targets agin from what I could see all hitting their marks. I turned to see Will's jaw droped, Percy and Annabeth's expressions?Priceless. The look on their face was of shock and impression, I'd seen it on comletitors faces after I beat them in the first 10 seconds. "What? You said do your best, I did my very damn well best." "I'll say, even I can't do that! Who taught you?" Will said "I can't remember, it was years ago. But it stuck with me" "Yeah i'll say." Will was obiously impressed and I didn't hide my smile. "So what's next?" "I don't know. Your next trial is im afew hours, so what do you want to do?" Percy asked me. "Well, you can show me around camp." "I'd be hap-" Percy began, but Annabeth cut him off "Percy let me. You've had him the whole time, I want to do something.with him. Please?" Percy sighed and said "Alright. Go ahead and show him around." "Thanks Percy!" Annaneth said before kissing him. "'Cmon let me show you around." Annabeth said and started off. I started too, but Percy caught my arm. "Just don't do anything to her, or you'll have to deal with me. Got it?" I noded and said. "Dude I wouldn't mess with you girl to save my life." I said shakimg his hand. "Swear it on the Styx."

_oof_.An oath on the Styx was the most serious oath you can take." I swearit on the great River styx that I won't do anyrhing to her." Percy seemed satisfied by this and said "Go, Annabeth doesn't like waiting."

I caught up with Annabeth in the center green, where 12 cabins were arranged in a U. "Ok, you ready?" She asked. "Yeah, lets go." She showed what the 12 cabins were which confirmed what I thought, 12 cabins, 12 Olympians. She told me there were smaller cabins for minor deieties. "So which one is yours?" I asked Annabeth. "Cabin 6, right over there. Athena's cabin" she said. It was a nice looking cabin,gray with a sheild with an owl in the middle. "You already know where the armory, apitheater, mess hall, practice space,and archery range. Of course you know where the big house is." She said pointing at the house I had came to on the first day. "Over there is the climbing wall." She said pointing at a massive rock wall that was shaking, droping boulders, and...Lava? Was that even leagal? "One last stop. The _Cave of the Oracle_." Annabeth told me and showed me to a massive cave basically underneath the..."Athena Parthenos? How'd that get here?" I asked Annabeth, And she shook her head. "Long story." and left it at that. We walked into the Oracal's Cave, and an uneasy feeling washed over me. I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword. "Hey Rachel, you in here?" Annabeth called out. "Is she this 'Oracal'?"

"To answer the question, yes I am." A new voice called out. Whe she rounded de ja vue hit me like a truck. I _knew_ her. "Hey Rachel how's it going?" Annabeth said, hugging Rachel. "As good as it gets down here." then she saw me. I was very _very_ confused. "Rachel what in God's name are you doing here?" I asked

"Me?what about you?!"

"I asked first!"

"I'm the Oracle obiously. Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm a demigod, obiously. How ya doin' girl? " I said. Hugging her. "Pretty good all things considered."

"New place? I like it."

"Thanks" she said backing up slowly. Annabeth looked very _very_ confused. "Wait" she said. "You know each other?" "Yeah, remember when I met you at that school with Percy?" Rachel asked. "Yeah" Annabeth replied "Well, turns out I was in all the same classes as this guy." "And we became pretty good friends." I finished "Ok, Well we were just looking around, showing him everything." Annabeth said. "Yeah. What time is it?" I asked. "4 o' clock. Why?" "My next test is at 4:30." I said "Yeah we better get going Rachel see ya later." Annabeth said waving goodbye. "Yeah I better get going. I geuss i'll see you around?" I said "Yeah, just don't die please." I laughed and hugged her goodbye. When I got out of the cave Annabeth was waiting on me. "You have some explaining to do, you lnow that right?" Annabeth asked. "Oh yeah, i'll fill you and Percy in later ok?" I told her. She noded and we walked down to the apitheater, where a tall, gruff girl was standing. She was talking to the other Ares kids, so I guess she was one of them. Then one of them pointed at me. "So your the punk that almost killed Sherman ealier today." She said. I noded and said, "Yeah, I am. And I didn't kick his ass that bad. If he didn't want to get hurt , he should have backed out, same as you."

"You little-" "Save your insults till after the competition, if you can still talk." I said smileing the girl went to her corner and got ready. "You kust talked down Clarrise, good job." Annabeth said. "Oh that's her name?" I said "Um.. Yeah-" Annabeth started but I cut her off "BECAISE IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HER NAME IS! IT WILL JUST BE ANOTHER MARK ON MY VICTORY SHEET." I said hefting my sheild. Annabeth looked slightly impressed, probally by my cocky confidence. But it was true. I have only lost once or twice to crap judge calls. I heafted my sheild and said," If you'll excuse me, I have a fight to win."

When we fought, I settled into a defensive position, letting Clarrise attack. She came at me with a simple overhead strike,I deflected it with my sheild, spun around, and hit her in the head with a overhead srike of my own. She staggered back, and I took the window. I wanted to make an example,and end this qucik. I got the flat of my blade on her heel and made it come up with everything I had. Her legs came out from under her, and made my blade hit her shoulder, sending her spirling. I then hit the rim of my shelid on her back, making her stop spining, and brought my knee up and her her in the helmet. To my surprize, the helmet broke in the forehead,and came clean off. She fell on her back, but got up on one knee. She tried to defend herself, but I got behind her, droped my sheild, grabed her wrist, pit it behind her back, and yanked it up. She cried out in pain,and I got her arm got her other wrist, and put it in the crook of my knee got my sword in a reverse grip, and put it across her throat. I then leaned down and wispered to her, " You should have taken my offer daughter of Ares." Then with the tip of my sword I made a cut across her right arm. She yelled in pain, again I wipered to her," Bear my mark, and remember the day you crossed me." Then let her go. I sheathed my sword as the medics came out and got her to the med bay. I took my helmet off, and faced the crowd. I raised my helm and sheild in victory and the crowd erupted in cheers. I walked out of the apitheater, after eveyone was out, with Percy to our cabin. After everything it was about 5:30 and I stripped my armor and took a good hot shower. After I got out I put camp sweats on, and asked Percy who was sitting on his bunk,"What now? I think i'm done for today." I asked him "Eat, do a sing along until 7, then hangout till 9, lights out at 10." he said "And untol then?" I asked and Percy said" You rest, walk aroung camp stay here till supper, I don't care. I'll be with Annabeth." He said, and left. _'Well'_ I said to myself '_Might as well go around camp,talk to some people,make new friends. I'm going to be here for a while_. I exited the cabin and just waled around, meeting people, talking about the fights, camps, sports and..." Wait you've served in **_2_** mytholgical wars? How is that even alowed?" I asked Travis Stoll,The head consoler for the Hermes cabin. "Well we had to or we would all be dead. Trust me no one wanted to." He said and I just said in disbeleif,"That's unacceptable." Travis grunted in agreement, then another horn sounded and I asked "Dinner?" "Dinner" Travis confirmed we helped each other out of our seats and headed for the pavillion. I sat with the Hermes kids untill Chiron came up and ordered us to our seats. "Good evening everyone. We all hope you had a great day back at camp. An update on the Ares campers, Sherman should be back by the end of the month, and Clarrise should be ok in 2 months due to concussions and broken bones." he said and I just smiled, and fist bumped Percy. "Tomarrow the trials for our new camper Dylan May-" He was cut of by a sudden cheer from the campers for some reason. I raised my hand, they quieted down, and I said "Let the man finish! We can celebrate on my my terms later." there was another cheer, and Chiron stoped this one with hitting his hoof on the ground. "Enough! As I was saying," Chiron continued, "We will see Dylan complete trials for the rest of the male olympians, excluding Posiden,Hades and Zeus. With that said, eat up!" he finished, and the same thing that happened at lunch with the waitresses and the sacrifices and what not. After I ate a mouth full of bbq, I asked Percy, "I thought Hades wasn't on the consoul." he shook his head and said," Long story." "_Everything_ here is a long story isn't it?" I asked. "Pretty much" he said wolfing down tje rest of his food. For a Posiden kid, he could eat some frickin' food. After eveyone got through, we headed to the ampitheater to do a singalong, sitting with whom ever we wanted. I sat with some of the Hermes, Athena, and Hephestus kids. I had to admit it was pretty nice sitting with my friends, but the real reason I wasn't sitting with Percy and Annabeth? So they could be together without me being there. I understood relationships, and one thing for a good one? Spend time together, just you and that other person. I learned to respect that because my bestfriend and his girlfriend would sit together at a basketball game? I would sit with my other friends and let them be with each other. I came to respect that because I loved my friend like my brother, and he respected me in the same way. Its the same now with Percy. Then the singing started. My opinion? It.Was._HORRIBLE. _First, I didn't know the songs,and I don't sing. Second? The songs were horrible, silly?Funny? Yes. Good? Aw heeeeck nah. I was happy when it was over and I got some spare time with my friends, just hanging out, playing board games. Then Percy and Annabeth came to our spot where we were sitting, which was around the Lake. Annabeth got her sibilings and went to her cabin, kissing Percy goodnight, and heading off. The Hephestus kids went back to their cabin,and me and Percy went back to our cabin and just talked about...Well just about everything. Sports, camp, fighing, adventures, girls...Lots of things. Percy checked the time. "Ok. Lights out, big day tomarrow."He said and I happily oblidged. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep,in a less peaceful dream world.

**_Is it done? Is it over? Oh my gods that took a while! hope tou enjoyed leave a reveiw if tou want fallow the story, anythimg and everything helps. Now my hand is tired, peace out._**


	8. chapter 8

**_hey guys. real quicb if i dont post today or tomarrow is because this is a fairly large chapter, and i have a game on monday. lets get started._**

The dream was weird to the least. It was something like this.

_It was war. I was standing on the edge of cliff lookimg down at a great naval battle. Greek trimeres ramming... Persian battleships? Wait. This was the battle of the Salimis Straits. The Greek navy versus the mighty Persian Emperial Navy. I looked to my right, and there were sitting around 12 people sitting there. I looked harder and realised they were more than regular people. They were the 12 Olympians. All watching the battle, cheering when a Persian ship was sunk.1 noticed me, and pointed at me. One gestured for him to stop, then waved me over. I didn't knkw what to do rather than to go over. The one who waved me over looked like Percy, I mean exactly like him, Exept for a huge trident. I thought on it for a second, and realised this guy was Poseiden. I sat by him as a trimere sank a Persian ship with a volley of arows. "That's my boy!" one said, and I geussed it was Apollo. "You called?" I asked the sea god. He laughed and said, "This is where it began, a great empire of Greece." He said as a huge wave crashed against a Persian ship, capsiseing it. "You wanted me here for a diffrent reason. What is it?" I demanded. His face darkened. "You already know." he said. "Actually I don't. That's why I asked." A growl formulated in his throat. He began to speak, but a dark haired, gray-eyed woman spoke up. "Heh. His does have your attitude Posiden" She said, and I knew who she was and said,"What's that supposed to mean Athena?" she shook her head and said,"You'll know in time. Now wake." _

I woke in a cold sweat at 7:30 Percy was walking and I probally scared the crap out of him. "You ok Dylan? You look shaken." He asked looking conserned and sitting on the foot of my bed. All I could think to say,"I've been to war." and looked at him, shaking. I couldn't remember a worse dream. "But i'm fine. Lets go." Percy had a susspicious look on his face, but let me go. After I got a shower and did everything else, I was out, ready for breakfest. After Chiron made his anouncments and we got food, Percy asked me," So,what was the dream about?" I shook my head "You know the battle of the Salmis Straits?" I asked him. "Yeah" he responded. "I was there." I told him, but he just said, "I've had worse, and trust me by this is all over you'll have worse too." I agreed and finished eating. My first trial was blacksmithing. Let me tell you something, I can't smith to save my life. I tried to make a simple bronze sword and nearly killed myself with fire, hammers and molten bronze. Never.Again. Harley told me it was ok, that blacksmithing wasn't everyone's thing. I agreed and moved to my next trial. It was with the Dionysyus kids, and the compition was chugging grape juice. I lost bad. The wine gods' kid chugged it in all of 3 seconds, while I took about 10. But on the plus side, that was the best grape juice I ever tasted. Next, was Hermes, righr before lunch. I had to race a 100 meter dash against Travis. "You ready man?" I asked. "Yeah, lets do it." he replied, waitimg on the start signal, and we both took off we basically ran together to the mark, and at the end, I had a small burst and won the race by an inch.After they anounced a winner, I turned to Travis, and said "Good race man, I ain't run that fast in a while." I said extending my hand for him to shake, and he did "Yeah, yeah good race. Oh gods i'm tired." he said and we walked to the water cooler, arms across eachothers shoulders for support. We got to the cooler and collapsed on our butts openimg the cooler and getting our waters. Travis drank his pertty quick. I on the other hand, poured some on my head to cool my head off. Then I got some in my hands splashed it on my neck and chest. I instantly felt better, and my haevy breating slowed to nonormal. I drank the rest of the bottle, and I looked over to see Travis had alreay drank 3. "You ready? Its about lunch." I asked Travis, and he noded,"Yeah sure help me up." I did so gladly, and ae started our walk back to the mess hall again, arms on each other's shoulders for support, but I was more support for Travis than anything. When we got to the messhall, Travis was able to walk to his table and me to mine. I found Percy and Annabeth sitting together, and I had to do it. I slaped my hands on their shoulders and yelled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN'?!?" they nearly jumped out of their seats and Annabeth let out a squel and I fell on the floor laughing. "Don't do that Dylan!" Annabeth said, face red. "I'm sorry, I had to, OH MY GODS! HAHAHAHA!" I really couldn't help it. It was so open. I sat in my seat, tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. "Ok sorry, really." I said seriously to them. Percy just kindly smiled and said "Its ok man. just don't do it again. How'd the race go?"

"Good, I just won, by about an inch." I said and Annabeth looked at Percy, then me. "An inch is an inch. If that's what it took to beat him, thats what it takes." she said and I said "Spoken like a true Athenian." Annabeth blushed and looked away. I just smiled and waited for the food. "Good day campers. We have had a nice morning of activities, training and trials. Speaking of, Dylan after this, I need to see you in the big house." There were multiple _oooohhs_ from the crowd and a worried look went across my face and looked at Percy who shook his head. Great, even _he _didn't know. "With that said, lets get on with it shall we?" and with that the food came and we ate. I just poked at my food, because I was nervous. I didn't know what I did wrong. When I was done, Percy caught my arm and said,"Hey, relax. He's Chiron, he wouldn't make an anouncment out in public if it were bad. This is probally good, maybe he knows who your godly parent is." I hoped he was right as I made my way my way to the big house.

When I was got to the big house, Chiron and the man from my dream was there. Wait. Why was_ POSIDEN_ of all people/gods here? I fell to one knee and simply said "L-Lord Posiden, what brings your greatness here sir?" He and Chiron exchanged looks and started laughing. "Oh, you really are clueless aren't you?" Posiden laughed out."Ok. But down to business. There is a roman preator in danger. I will not tell you here name, but if we want to keep a healty relationship on Olympus on the roman side with Bellona, you must keep her safe, and break her curse." I was confused. I fell into the nearest chair and shook my head. "Ok. I think I got it. But afew questions." I asked."First, there are _Roman_ demigods outhere?"

"Yeah, they're gonna vist soon, by the end of the month I think."

"2, whats her curse?" I asked and Posiden and Chiron exchanged looks and said at the same time, "You'll find out." I took the information in. Female Roman praetor. Protect her at all costs and break her curse to prevent bad godly blood. Simple. I stood up and said "Chiron, lord Posiden, if you'll excuse me, I need to complete the rest of my trials." I went to exit the room and Posiden said "Dylan, you will be claimed soon, trust me." I could almost hear the wink. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I exited the big house, and headed to the Demeter cabin.

I found out that one is not supposed to spade the dirt while the flower is in the pot. I may or may not have brutally murdered a nice little flower... I was Yelled at by Katie Gardener, (Last name ironic much?) and Travis,which was apparently her boyfriend, calmed her down long enough for mme to escape and hide. After that, Drew how-ever-you-pronouce-her-name, found me and draged my to the Aphrodite cabin. I will not speak of the embarassing things she made me do with her _'charmspeak'_. But in the end she helped, removing blemishes from my face, straitening my hair, put on movie set make up on me for some reason. I'll admit I didn't look good, but makeup? Come on. Anyway, when she was done, I felt completly diffrent. I looked in the mirror,and gasped. The movie set make up blended in perectly, all the stupid acne I had before,gone. I was speachless,and turned to Drew and said,"How...Thanks but how..." She chuckled,and said "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I can beauty anyone up." I took that as complement. I said thank you again, and walked out. I walked to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. Annabeth's head peeked out and said,"Hey Dylan, you ready for the last trial/test?"

"Actually, I was thinking tomarrow,after luch. If you don't have anything. I'm kinda tired now,and want to have a little break.Plus, I don't want to fight you.Maybe Malcom."

"Oh scared your going to get beat by a girl at hand to hand combat?"

"Heh,no its not that, its the fact that I took an oath on the styx to not do _anything_ to you. Like, hit or hurt you..."

"Why would you take that oath?" "Because Percy made me when you showed around camp. Why is he so protective of you like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Lets just say we've been through allot, you could say _hell..._" She told me. Then the way she said it hit me. "Oh my gods...You've been to _TARTARUS_ and back? Is that how he got those scars?" I asked and she answered in a small voice "Yes we've been there.And the scars? Only afew came from Tartarus, the rest are from his stepfather Gabe." "That's awful." I replied.

"If ya'll ever want to talk about it.. find me. We'll talk if you want ok?" She noded,and for the first time I saw tears in her eyes. I hugged her, I couldn't help myself. It was something I had learned over the years. If someone's crying,a hug can go along ways. After I let go I said,"Tomarroe then?"

"Yeah. Tomarrow. See you later." she said closing the door behind her. I found myself wallowing in giult and selfpitty. I felt bas for Percy and Annabeth,and who ever this cursed female praetor is. I shook off the fealing, and went to the ampitheater, where I knew a music class led by Will Solace would be. I went there because when I felt like this, I would always play music. So when I got there everyone was starting to tune their instruments. It felt like everyone was watching me when I got the Acustic Gitaur and sarted tuning, Will said,"Dylan what are you doing here?" I laughed as it wasn't obious enough. "I dunno,play music,teach ya'll _Yanks_ some country, courtesy of Tim McGraw, and Garth Brooks." Will looked confused. "But I thought you had trials today. With Annabeth." he said and I replied, "Tomarrow." and sent to work on the strings. It was perfectly tuned. Will looked slightly impressed, and started showing us the chords,the strings and went around to see what the others had to offer. I could tell that this was some of their first time playing. When Will got to me I played _I Got Friends In Low Places_, by Garth Brooks. I began singing to it, just to keep up, and I didn't no it then,but Will and some kid who did drums(which i did not know we had.) joined in. When I was done everyone was stareing at me. I was just sitting there, in my blue jeans and

dry-fit camp tee, in my old faded school hat."What?" I asked and one of the kids said,"Dude that was _amazing._ Where did you learn?" "At school, we had a music class and everything stuck. The singing came from listining the song on repeat." apparently this made complete sense, because the kid noded. "Hey, I got it! How about you come on stage with us tonight, and play?" I laughed. Was he serious? Me playinv those songs...My turn to have an idea."If I do this, we do it my way,my songs."I said,"Ever heard of Fall Out Boy?"

"Yeah...Why?" Will asked. "Be studying and playing these." I said handing Will sheets for 3 gitaurs and a drum set. "And gimme the lead one."

**_LATER THAT NIGHT_**

After I finished my supper, I headed for the apitheater to get ready for the preformance. "You ready?" Will asked me. In truth? No I wasn't. I was scared I never preformed infront of a crow like this. maybe 20-40 people but this? Not even. "Yeah." I lied. Will could apparently hear my dought, because he said,"Hey don't worry about it. If you need just think of it like practice." I took that into consideration as Will went on stage. "Hey everyone! Tonight we're going to have a little change in things. First some new songs from a modern band and a our new lead Dylan May!" I steped out and there were cheers and jeers. I took it positivly, and said "Yeah guys,new management, new songs," I said " And this is my first time really preforming, so don't hate me after this." The crowd laughed and I said "Lets get this thing started!" We started,and by the time it was done, it was probally the best expsrience of my life. We started off with the Fall Out Boy songs I seggested. Then we finished with Counting Stars by OneRepublic. After we were done. and went to do what ever, I found the guys I usually hung out with. We talked about the usual stuff,and finally the preformance. We talked about the pros and cons, but over all it was pretty good. I was thinking about doing it, but probally wasn't again. But then they kept asking and anoying me untill I said yes. I probally lied... Anyways, when I got back to the cabin me and Percy did the same, then I got real serious and asked,"Why didn't tou tell me?" "Tell you what Dylan?" he asked. "That you've been to _Tartarus _maybe? Or the fact that you had an abusive step-father?"

"Who told you?"

"Annabeth." I told him and he looked down. "I'm not mad. Just confused why you didn't tell me earlier." I told him "I-I was, but I didn't know how or when." he said looking up with wet eyes. " I just wanted to know. If you ever want to talk about it with me, just you and me or you me and Annabeth, just let me know ok?" I said in the best soothing tone I could handle. "Yeah i'll try. Thanks man. get some shut eye, your gonna need all the rest you can get for Athena." I noded, hit the pillow and went to sleep in a second.

**_Ok. that took longer to post than i thought.hope tou enjoyed._**


	9. chapter 10

**_If this is late, forgive me._**

When we entered the camp, there was already a huge crowcrowd of campers waiting. Our lines met and gretting were swaped. I made my way to the big house, where Chiron was waiting. "So these are the 'friends' you spoke of?" I asked and he nodded. "It is a long complecated story. I wonder if Piper is with them." he said. I wondered who Piper was. I shrugged and made my way down to the crowd. Annabeth and Percy were talking to Frank. I came up and asked,"Hey is there a Piper with you?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Chiron wanted to know." I said. I turned and saw the last person I thought I would ever see. "Jacob! How you doin' man?"

Jacob turned and faced me,"Dylan what are you doing here?" he asked. Oh yeah by the way, me and Jacob knew eac other for awhile, and even sparred ocassianally. He was about 5 foot 11 with blond hair. We shook hands and talked for alittle bit, then I turned and gasped. Coming up the hill was easily the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was about my height, which was kinda surprizing,but not really. She had naturally tanned skin that looked like coffe,and her hair was in a dark braid down her back. And her eyes. Jesus christ her eyes were beutiful. They were dark brown like chocolate, so they kinda blended in with her pupils. I looked to the sky and silently said, _Is this her? _I got no response because I onew it was a yes. She was wearing the same robe as Frank.

_Objective 1_ I went througj my head _find and befriend the female praetor to protect her and break her curse._ Ok but protect her from what? And what was her curse? I turned to Jacob who had a sneer on his face looking at Reyna. I felt alittle curiosity tug at me, but I didn't take it. I stored it away for later, then asked Jacob,"Who.Is.She?" "That would be Reyna. Our senior praetor and daughter of Bellona. Don't get that look in your eye though or she'll smack you around pretty good." he said and I laughed. "Apparently my friend, you don't know me too well." I said with a stupid grin on my face,"I might just say hello." and boumded off. Jacob probally tried to stop me,but I couldn't tell. She was for some reason seperatimg herself from the rest of the crowd and had a distant look in her eyes. I was walking over and about half way there she noticed me. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched and glared at me as if I was a disease. I held her look and nodded at her. Her eyes softened and she relaxed alittle. When I got to her she was looking up and down me, probally for any weapons. She saw the hilt of my knife, and I undid the strap and put it on the ground,"Why would you present your self unarmed to a stranger?" she asked curiosity in her voice. "Well ma'am i'm just a guy wanting to have a casual unarmed conversation." I told her, smiling. "About what? And who exactly are you?" she asked,and I said,"Dylan May, Commander of the Greek demigod army. Praetor Reyna." she tilted her head,"How do you know my name? And how did you take Annabeth's spot of commander?" I told her how I knew her name and how I got tje spot. "Wow. I'm slightly impressed." she said. "Well, slightly impressed is still impressed." I said and her cheeks colored a little. I decided to change the topic," So. If we Greeks live here where do the mighty Romans live?" I said and she actually laughed. "We live in a place.called New Rome. Its on the West side, near San Fransisco." she told me. It made sense because in old times, Greece was in the East and Rome in the west. "Will I ever get to see this place?" I asked and Reyna said,"In two weeks" I was satisfied but not really. If my goal was to protect her, I needed to make ties either to her or others to get me to New Rome and quick. So in the moment I took the chance to make ties with her. "Well, i'm not a patient person. So why don't after this, I go to New Rome?" I said she had a confused look on her face and said,"But you would be giving up your position of commander. Why?" she said and I told her a partial truth. "I have been given an assighnment by the gods to protect someone within its borders." I said and she had a ginuine look of consern on her face."Who and from what?" she said and I replied,"I dunno. Been trying to figure that out for a few days also." She was thinking so hard I could see the gears turning in her head. "Fine." she said,"Just tell Chiron and put a replacement here in your position. Do you know when you will be done with your task?" That I did not know. I said," Nope, but the gods said that there would be some sort of curse I had to break, on what or who? I don't know. I will probally be done with it by then." She nodded but I swear I saw dispear in her eyes I stood there trying to figure it out, then the breakfest horn sounded and I sighed,"Oh glorious food. I'm starving." I turned to her grin on my face,but she looked down like she was sad. "Hey, you ok?" I asked. She looked up and said weakly,"Yeah, I just don't sit with anyone imparticualr and I don't really talk to anyone leastways." I felt bad for her. I mean a person should never feel so lonley. Like they have no one. No one to turn to, no one to love...Wait.I think I just figured it out. Her so called 'curse' was that she couldn't/didn't know how to love. Well goddamn i'm depressed now. Without thinking I said," Well if you want you can sit with me and some of my friends." I didn't know where it came from or why, just that it did. No one should be as misserable as she seems to be. She gave a pained look and said,"I don't know Dylan I don't know any of your friends."

"Ah come on it'll be easy. Just sit with us eat drink and talk."

"But-" She started but I had already started walking to the pavilion. I heard her runing ro catch up and her saying some very rude comments under her breath.I just chuckled and just kept walking to my spot. I found my people with some of the Romans.When they saw us they waved us over,and I swear I could feel one or more eye look between us. I didn't care. Let people think want they want between us. She was a beautiful girl and I wouldn't mind being with. I sat down with sigh and begain eating and talking. Reyna sat beside me which was fine. But she looked uneasy, I could tell. I leaned over and wispered in her ear,"Hey, relax we don't bite." she let some obious tension out. "I'm... not very cofortable with this." she said. Not much of a people person then. Then I said,"Alright. If you want to be alone and all thay fo ahead. Bye-bye." And made a shooing gesure with my hand. "No, no i'll stay its just that something feels off..." she said trailing off. I looked in the direction that she was and saw a small black figure move through the trees. "Stay here. If anyone asks where I am tell them i'm checking the ships. I'll be back in alittle bit." I told the group. Then I turned to Reyna and said,"Find Percy and Annabeth. Stay with them." I didn't wait for a response. I got my sheild and spear. I headed into the forest and began searching the tree line. The only thing that gave him away was the marks on trees. I found a willing dryad that was able to me to the right tree and raise me up there. I found the assaiant, with black robes, and and bow and a few arrows. I must have made a sound because he turned around and gasped. He fired an arrow at me which I dodged and tackled him. Ok I know. Not the smartest idea to tackle a guy 100 feet in the air. But we fought and wrestled for control, and my spear was useless in this close of quaters. And my sheild came off during the fall. So I was fighting with my fists. He of course had an arrow and was trying to stab me. He scored a hit on. My left arm, but I didn't feel the pain. But I just got mad and punched his throat in and ripped his esophagus out. Ok I know a little gory, but it was all I had. His body fell motionless to the ground. I Hoped off his body and rolled on the ground. I turned to his body and sneered. Who was this guy? I unveild him and... Oh._OH**. OOOOOOHHH**_. My mistake. He was a _she_. She had blue eyes and blond hair. One of the Romans came over and said,"Oh my gods. What... What happened?!" He said. I looked at him and said,"Do you onow her?" keeping my eyes on her. "Her name was Claire. There was talk of revolution, but I never thought she would be apart of it." I felt the hurt in his voice. Apparently she had been close to him."Who are you?" I asked and the guy was holding back tears."Dakota. Sir." he told me. "Well Dakota" I said,"Burn the body. This doesn't leave this place." I loolooked back at the body."You said there was talk of revolution?"

"Yes sir."

"Where? In the New Rome?"

"Yes sir. From rumors I heard, They are going to try to over through Reyna."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Yes sir, but they won't listen because its rumors. But by the time they relize-"

"It'll be to late." I finished. I swore under my breath. "Take this body and burn it privetly. I will talk to Reyna." Patted tge body down, got some weapons, a symbol of the revolution and the girl's hood.I then walked away to talk to Reyna.

I found Reyna with Percy and Annabeth. I walked right up to her and resisted the urge to strangle her. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I said and she had a confused look on her face."What do you mean Dylan?" she said.Oh my gods I wanted to kill her just about."You know What I mean! The talk in New Rome about a certin problem?!" I yelled. "Dylan, calm down." Annabeth chiled. "Reyna. With me. NOW." I demanded. The edge in my voice probally gave away my anger. Reyna reluctlently,but walked with me as soon as we turned the corner, I pinned her to the wall by her sholder. "Why didn't you take the revolution talk seriously?" I barked at her. "Let me go and I will." she said and I did."Now talk." I told her. "It started afew weeks ago, but it was just talk,nothing serious."

"Did it escalate?"

"A little bit."

"Why didn't you take it into consideration then?"

"Because it is just talk. Nothing more,nothing less."

I rubbed my eyes."Do you know how many good roman leaders have been overthrown by a revolution? Because they didn't take talk in the street seriously? Do you?" she looked down and said,"I don't know." "To many. And i'm not going to see it happen to you. Understand? After this weekend i'm heading to New Rome with y'all and going to rat out the revolutionaries, and stop this." I said. I ment it too. I'm not goimg to see her get tossed out of a position she rightfully earned, and let the revolutionaries do whatever to her."And are you going to carry out your mission while doing so?" she asked and I replied,"Yes" She nodded, and said,"Ok. The morning games are about to start." I followed her gaze, and sure enough Chiron was calling campers to the dineing pavillion. "Alright everyone! Listen up! We are goimg to beging the camp games!" He announced. There was a loud cheer that went up. "What are these games?" I asked Reyna and she said,"Small compititions, but then the real competition is caputre the flag,and that's later." Hm. Ya don't say. _Well,_ I thought,_ I might as well figure out a good satragey with Annabeth_. And went to find her. I just needed some history with this. I found her outside her cabin, pacing the front of it. "You ok Ann?" I asked. It got her attention, and gave me a look that looked like she didn't care."Yeah i'm fine. What do you want?" she asked and there was a sad edge to it. I shook it off. "How many times have we played capture the flag?" I asked her,"About a dozen times." she said looking down at her shoes.

"How many times have we lost?"

"All of them. The legion is very strong."

"How have they attacked?"

"Traditional way, _testudio_ and march. We have numbers and good fighters, but not enough." She said and I couldn't help but smile. "Then they won't know what's goimg to hit 'em. Litsen up here is the plan. Spred it around to the rest of us." I told her the plan and she had a mischivious look in her eyes. "Will do, I'll get the Hephestus kids to prepare the weapons and armour." and she hurried off. This, was going to be fun.

We were not doing well in the competitions. The volleyball games were bad, the races were bad, and-and I can't even! We had a good bunch of demigods, but not able to stand up to them. WHAT THE $%$_$:$%;$$:$%$:$;$/$:. I mean honestly JESUS CHRIST. Then came capture the flag. I smiled as I explained the plan to the campers. "ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP!" I shouted at them,"This is the plan. We have 350 soldiers. 50 of them will be stationed at the flag to look like a good force.The others, will be using the special equiptment made by our blacksmiths. Annabeth take it from here." "The rwst of you, lay in the woods 30 yards from the stream. The Demeter kids will use their powers to trap the flanks in tree groves. Then thse Apollo kids will knock them out with their sleeping arows. Agter the main force advances 5 yards in front of us, we spring, pushing them back to the creek where Percy will be waiting to knock them out with water blasts. After this, those 50 garding the flag will split into 2, 25 watching the flag, another 25 garding the prisoners." she said and I continued,"The Apollo kids and Demetere kids will serve as advance scouts before the other 300 of us advance to victory. Understood?" there was a murmur in the crowd and I said agian,"GREEKS, AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" Then the spartan war cray rang out. It was 3 loud feirce barks used by only the fericest warriors. Only the strong. Only the hard. Only my warriors. "SET OUT!!" I shouted and we got to position. When the hprn sounded the first thing I could hear were hushed screams of Romans, quickly silenced by Apollo's arows. The main group qucikly reformed, but their lines streched thin. As soon as they were at the marker we sprung the trap. With a loud yell we pummeled their back lines, and pushed the remaining force twords the creek. When they got to a ledge about 20 feet from the creek,a crazy idea came to me."You," I said grabbing the nearest soldier,"take my spot." "What are you gonna do?" he asked and I said,"Something crazy.You get down, when I jump on the sheild and give me a boost." He complied, and that's when all hell broke lose. Basically I jumped on the sheild and raised my spear. Then the weird crap started happening. There was a big pull in my gut, and all I could see was water gathering at the end of my spear into a large ball, and I threw the spear with more force than I relised. A huge expolsion of water rang out, sending the Romans backward into the river. Everyone looked at me a mix of fear and shock at what just happened. I wasn't sure myself, but never the less I walked down to the water and rounded up the unconcious Romans. "Advance team with me! The rest of you, round them up!" I shouted and the orders were carried out imediatly.

We walked through the forest to the enemy position, but not in complete silence. There were murmurs, no doubt of what I just did, and other things. True though? I didn't know what I did either. There was a rustling in the bush beside us, and out came Will Solace. "Ok, From what we could see, they have very little defense." he said. I wasn't so sure. I got a helmet, put it on a spear and stuck it out. Imediatly there were shouts and arows flying. I pulled the helmet back and gave it to its owner. I smiled and banged my sword on my sheild signaling the attack. We all rushed the plain eadily overwelming the small amount of defenders. When all was said and done, we got the flag and stormed back to our side of the creek. The Romans there were all rounded up. I continued waling to our side of the creek to plant our flag. But I stopped mid way. I turned to the Roman side and shouted,"GREEKS, DO FEEL THAT?SMELL THAT? THAT IS VICTORY! THE SONS AND DAUGHTERS OF ROME COULD NOT STAND AGAINST YOU! DO YOU FESL THIS ROME?! EAU DE RÉSISTANCE BITCH!" and threw the flag in the sand. There was a loud cheer that went up from the crowd, but died almost imdeiatly. There were gasps among the crowd and I looked around and said,"What is it?" and looked up, and almost fainted.


	10. chapter 9

**_I dont have alot to say. Lets get started._**

I woke up about the same time as I usually did, which ment before Percy. Then an idea came to me. After I got ready I walked to the camp store, purchased an air-horn, and got Annabeth. "What are you planning?" she asked and I raised the air-horn. "You'll see" I said grinning, "Ok" she said apparently catching on " but what do you need me for?" "Oh just wait." I said I told her my plan, and she nodded and went inside the cabin. Annabeth got Percy up and tld him to get ready because we were about to have breakfeast. When percy got to the bathroom I sprung. I raised the air-horn and blasted it. Percy looked like he nearly jumped put of his skin, and jumped back and landed on his butt. Me and Annabeth started laughing out loud. It was seriously halarrious. But Percy wasn't laughing. He had a look of confusion, and anger. "What??..." He said and I offered him a hand and said "Ok i'm sorry dude but.. Oh my gods the look on your face! HA! Anyways, Annabeth's right, breakfest is about ready. So come on, we'll be at the table." And me and Annabeth walked out laughing. When Percy got there, he looked around, for anymore pranksters, and sat down. As soon as he sat, I hit the air-horn again jumped alittle the cast a look at me. Knowing what it ment I gave him the

air-horn. After breakfeast we headed to the Athena cabin. I had 2 stratigic challenges, Chess(for some reason) and they had a battle map with toy soldiers,tanks and air craft. When we fot ther Annabeth was waiting at the chess table. "You know i've never played real chess righ?" I told her. She smirked and said "Maybe." and I sat down. "Who has first move?" I asked. "Why, since your visiting, you do." Annabeth said. I moved first not knowing what I was doing, and Annabeth sighed. In 5 minuets, the game was over and Annabeth won. No surprise. But hey, she only had 3 peices left, so I was happy. Then after that we moved to the battle map.When we got there, I looked at it and smiled. I had 5 tanks, 5 planes, 3 helicopters, 10 rifelmen,7 bazookas, 8 rpgs, 10 machine gunners, 9 grenade men,and 5 artelert units. I looklooked at the map and saw what I had to work with. There were trees I could put some machine guns in, some hills I could put my rifle men on... Ok i'm getting distracted. Anyway, I was ready. "Ok you ready Annabeth?" I said. "Yeah" She said confedently.Then the unexpected happened. A huge hologram popped up and our units were on there, cover provided. Then the battle began. There was no sound, but alot of bullets flying, explosions, and lots of carnage. When it was said and done, My banner popped up and said ; Blue team is victorious! The look on Annabeth's face was priceless. Then the stats came up. I had about 100 losses, 200 casualties, 1 downed plane, 2 downed helicopterhelicopters, and 2 lost tanks. That was nothing compared to Annabeth. All her forces had been killed, about 5,000. Another 500 casualties, being executed, and 200 taken prisoners. All her planes,tanks,artliery, and helicopters had been taken out. I smiled and said "GG's" and extended my hand. Annabeth was still looking at the stats. "Yeah" she said shaking my hand. I walked out to the apitheater. Malcom was waiting for me and asked, "Hey, how'd it go?" he asked. "Well, Annabeth beat me at chess, but I beat her on the battle map." I told him and he nodded and said "Nice, now lets get started." We started circluing eachother fists up. He struck first. His mistake. I grabed his arm flipped him over my sholder. I let him up, only to attack myself. He was not so lucky on defense. I hit him repedetly in the face, then kneed him in the gut. He bent over, and I did the finishing upercut. He fell backwards, unconcinse. The medics were out there in an instant, carrying him away. I shook my head and looked down at my feet. I had just injured my friend, and I felt bad about it. I left the apitheater, and headed for my cabin.When. I got there I gasped. There was a new set of armor, what looked like pure gold. When I got closer, I was astounded to say the least. The chest was engraved with what looked like a bird. The vambraces looked like wings with sharp feathers. The shin gaurds were also gold, with a birds head covering the knee caps, with a wicked looking spike that was probally the beak. The helm was a gold corintian style, with what looked like wings or fire on it. There was also a large bowl with a dark red liquid in it, and beside it was...Ash? And a little letter on it. I opened it and it said:

_Hello,Dylan._

_This new set of armor and kit are cortesy of the olypians. We trust you with this and you may use it wisely. The armor represents the pheniox,a new begining from the remains of old. You have proven your worth, now lead._

_The Olympians_.

That wasn't it either. There was another paper behind it.

_Dear Dylan,_

_Sorry for the blunt first note. Anyways, i'm the one who sent this. It does represent the pheniox yes, but of what ash? The ashes of your old comander, my daughter, Annabeth Chase. You'll be taking her spot of comanding the camp military.If Annabeth says otherwise,show this to her. Use this kit beside you and fallow the instructions, for it is important. From the ashes of old you rise. I establish myself as your patron goddes, and you are to fight and do all in my name._

_Sincerly,Athena_

Athena. Wow, this was a big deal.She gave me a full new set of armor and established herself as my patroness. I looked at the liquid and ash and brought it to the bathroom. It surprisingly had instructions in it. Basically all I had to do was put the ash on my face, the liquid on my head, followed by rubbing the rest of the ash in my hair. Then I had to rinse it out with the liquid and clense my face with it. After I did all that, I felt diffrent. I looked up and again,gasped. My apperence changed. My face looked sharper, my hair longer and slicker. I was also taller and more muscular. I just stared at my reflection in amazement. I snaped out of it as the luch horn sounded. I grabed the letters from Olympus and headed for the dining pavilion. I got there before allot of people, but Chiron was waiting at the head table. We greated each other, and handed him the notes. "Hm. Ok i'll make an anoucment at luch." He said and I shook my head and said,"No. I will make the anoucment. I will tell everyone on my own time. I will tell Annabeth now though." He nodded and I went to my table. I got multiple side glances from campers as if I was an outsider. When Percy sat down sith Annabeth, they greeted me like as I was not as I am. When Annabeth sat down she asked what happened in the last 30 minuets. I slid the note to her and a small squek came from her. She put the letters down and rested her hand on her temple. "I can't belive this.I lose one match, ONE MATCH! And they demote me." She said,obliously frustrated. "Well, in all fairness, you lost like, everyone. Honestly sending all your units against an enemy you know nothing about? I actually cared about my people, and kept them safe. You, did not. You threw them at my guns and they suffered. That's shy you've been demoted." I told her. She started to llunge at me, but Percy held her back. "I was gling to offer you a spot." I told her and Percy. She seemed to relax a little, and said," What do you mean?" "I mean, makeing you my head advisor, and Percy my second. Will you take it?" They looked at each other and Percy shrugged."Might as well. I'm in." he said and Annabeth said," Yeah mifht as well. Got nothing else to do now." She said kinda depressed sousounding. I shighed, happy they toom it, sad that Annabeth felt this way. After Chiron made his anouncments and we ate, I headed down to the ampitheater, where Will would be starting the music class. When I got there, Will was starting, eververyone tuning. When he saw me he waved and I walked over. "Hey Will, I won't be playing with the band anymore." I said and he stoped, looking up at me. "Why?" he asked. "Because leading the whole Greek demigod army would take up allot of time." I said and he shook his head. "What?" He demanded. "I don't need to repeat myself Solace. You heard me." "Dang man. Congrats and all. We'll miss you though."

"Well, i'll still be attending music classes like now." I said picking up my gitaur. We played for about an hour, tland I went to the practice area. I had some unknown steam to let off. I was just in my camp sweats, which was fine to practice in. I got my sword and began to swing it at the dummy. No one else was there surprisingly. After about 30 minuets I found Chiron."Do ya'll have a gym?" I asked him and he said "No, but there's one a few miles down the road." he told me,and I found a path through the woods I took a jog/walk through. It was nice, just a peaceful place, a stream woods with dryads and nyphs coming out of there places. I waved and had some coversations with them. There was one who's name was Juniper, and she was so nice. Asked what I was doing, who I was, and all that. She aparently had a boyfriend named Grover who was coming back from California,and was aparentlt the new lord of the wild. I could have talked with her for awhile because she was so easy going, so nice. But I couldn't, seeing as it was dinner time. We said goodbye and went our seprate ways. When I got there, there was a new buzz of excitement. Everyone was acting more gittery, more lively. I asked Harley what was goimg on, and he said,"You'll have to find out. Its a surprise!" I ruffled his hair and went over to my table. I tried to catch Percy or Annabeth off gaurd, but they stayed silent. When Chiron made The daily anoumcements, even he didn't mention anything other than,"Our friends should be here by tomarrow." WHO?! I wanted to yell, but I would probally get the same answer. When we were done we all went to the amlitheater. They sang the weirdest songs I frickin' swear. I mean what grandma in her right ming would wear armor?! Anyways,when that was over with, my little group asked why I wasn't up there. I told them why,but to keep this between us for now. They all agreed,but definetally not because I told them I would make them run for a week when I assumed comand, no nothing like that.(Ok maybe,but what are ya gonna do?)

But anyway when I got to my cabin I just tried to go to sleep, not even talk.I was tired and the vibe everyone was generating was keeping me thinking. Who were these people and what ties do they have to us? It was about 12 o' clock and still not asleep. I sighed, grabbed my gitaur and dagger and walked over to the Parthenos. I didn't know what I was playing but I was. I just played and sang my own lyrics ininto the night, not caring about anything else. Then there were the lights. I looked up for a second to see a black van at the bottom of the hill parked and a tall burly man get out of the van. I put down my gitaur down,and pulled my dagger out. I snuck behind the tree line being as quiet as I could. When I got to the van the guy was talking to someone. I had an idea. I walked out of the tree line and said,"Howdy. What y'all doing out here tgis time of night?" The big guy jumped and...turned into a cat?? WTF. When he landed on his feet girl called out,"Frank! Are you ok?" "Yeah, i'm fine Hazel. Now who are you and what do you want?" the big guy said. When he stood all the way up he was about as tall as Percy and bulky. By that I mean strong. I wasn't the least intimidated. I rested my hands between my belt and pants. "Bout' ask you same thing Frank" I said looking him in the eye,"Now then. State your bissiness or get out my property." I reached behind me and undid the strap on my dagger. but the he laughed. "Heh. I like this one. Well, we're here on visit. You new?" I nodded."Ok, well we're the Roman demigods, the opposite side of you guys? Never heard of us?" He said and I pulled my dagger slowly. "Well give me proof." I said holding my dagger in my hand losely. He rolled up his sleve to reveal brand marks. I grabed his arm and scowled,"Ok. do what ever you usually do then.Go." He nodded and turned and drove to alittle convineint parking lot. Then the rest of the convoy came along. About 30 vans like the first, then a big rig. How did they have a big rig? I dunno. I assumed it was weapons for what had Percy said they always play every week? Capture the flag. That's it. I hope.When Frank came back across, I asked,"Where y'all usually sleep?"

"We haven't arived this early before. We'll just sleep in the cars I geuss."

I shrugged "Ok. I'll tell Percy y'all are here."

His face brightened up when I mentioned Percy. I assumed these guys were friends. I walked back up the hill,grabed my gitaur and went back to my cabin and shook Percy awake."What?? 5 more minuetes." he said and I muttered,"Ok I see how it is."I yanked all the covers off and hit Percy in the face wirh his own pillow. "Gah! What was that for?" He yelled at me. I gave him a stupid look and said,"You didn't wake up. I woke you up. Oh by the way, Frank and the romans are here." That got Percy to sit up strait,"Why are they here so early?" I shook my head. " 'Cmon let's go greet our demigod cousins"

When we got to the Romans,it looked like they had just finished unloading. When they saw Percy, they greeted him with handshakes, high-fives and what not.

I,on the other hand, was not greeted as nicely. I got the stink-eye, mutters that were less than flattering, and some rude gestires. Word probally spred that I pulled a knife on one of their people. I wasn't actually going to hurt him, only if he did something. Then there was a hand on my sholder. "Who are you?" A voice asked.I put my chin on my shoulder and said,"It doesn't matter who I am. For you will know what it is in time." I turned and was faceing a 5 foot 10 kid with dark curly hair and fair skin."How will I know then o smart one?" he asked.I looked him in the eye and said,"That is for you to decide." and left at that. I went and sought out that Frank Character. I found him talking to Percy and a girl that was about 14. I walked over and sat by Percy. "Ah! And Frank, this is my friend Dylan." "We've meet trust me." he said making eye contact with me,"_He's_ the one who pulled the knife on me." he told Percy. He gave me that _we'll talk later _look. "Yeah sorry about that." I said and then gave him a qucik once-over. He was wearing jeans,a purple shirt that spelled SPQR in gold. He wore a white linnen robe. I went through my mind and there it was. "You're a praetor?" I asked him and he nodded. "Son of Mars,raised to my position in battle." I nodded, kinda impressed. "So you gonna be fighting in the games?" I asked."No. Praetors don't fight in war games." he said. "Isn't there another? Praetor?" I asked. "Yeah. Her name is Reyna,but she's asleep right now. I wouldn't disturb her if I wanted my health intact." He said and I took his warning. I wouldn't be wakeing any 'Reyna' yet. But if what I heard from Posiden was true, and she was a female praetor, then I had a job to do. "Oh. Looks like the sun's riseing. Let's get y'all up the hill." Percy said and Frank rose and shouted orders in latin. After that and everyone was moving, I turned to Frank."Hey man, i'm really sorry about the knife thing. Really, I am. Maybe we could sart on a new slate,because you seem like a nice guy." I said and he replied,"Yeah, maybe we can." he said and we shook hands. We gathered all our stuff and marched up the hill, in to the camp.

**_Ok. that's the chapter hope yall enjoyed. sorry its late, lot going on this week. please leave a reveiw and fallow if you want. BYE!_**


	11. annoncement

**_OK GUYS UM STUPID. I ACCEDENTLY POSTED CHAPTER 10 BEFORE CHAPTER 9. SO PLEASE, READ THIS SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND AND ENJOY._**


	12. chapter 11

**_Hello everyone! I hope you are still liking this, and I already have ideas after this writing. I have a game this week and_****_ spring break next week._****_ Lets get started_**.

_I looked up and nearly fainted._

"What the actual hell is that?" I said pointing at the green glowing trident above me. "Um... Thats a claiming sign." Annabeth said. "For who?" I asked. It was Percy who spoke up this time," My-our father. Posiden." I whistled. All the apparent truths I thought were lies wer well, true I laughed and said," Ya know, Dylan is old welsh for _son of the sea._" I looked at eveyone now kneeling before me. I rolled my eyes and said," Don't do that now. There's no need. Now 'cmon. We got some Romans to wake." I said and proceeded to the holding place of our 'prisoners'. Most were already stirring, and some even fully awake and habing conversation. Reyna and Frank flew down to our positions, greeting us. "What was all that about?" Frank asked and before I could answer, Percy got me in a lose head-lock on me and said, "Well, turns out this bastard is my brother. My real brother." "Ok I don't know about me being a _bastard_, but your brother yes." I replided squirming out his headlock and giving him a sideways look. He just rolled his eyes and procceded with the praise. "You should have seen him! Fighting like a demon, Making explosions with water! How do you do that?!" I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt. Frank came iver and clapped me on the shoulder saying "Well congradulations on the claiming. This is a very rare occasion." From what i've seen at camp half blood, yeah. There were,like, no Zeus or Hades, and Posiden, except for Percy and that weird emo kid Nico who was Hades's kid from a long time ago. He was put in a place where time was frozen, so he didn't age. "Thanks man." and then turned to Reyna, who was looking at me with an inquizitive eyes. I shook my head and pushed past them to over look a small plain was."You fought well today." I said to everyone,"We look forward to the rest of the weekend. You are dismissed" everyone cheered and turned to go back to go wherever. A hand clamped on my shoulder and I turned to find Reyna behind it. "How'd you do that?" she asked,"Do what?" "Defeat us so easily, so quickly?" she asked and I said,"Well first I got information from past battles, put Percy in a strong position, used some of the bigger cabins with worse fighters as a decoy, and used Demeter's and Apollo's kids to seal and attack your flanks hard." I looked over at her. "Tell me, when Boudica's rebellion came to be in old Rome, did the generals do the same thing or change it up, like send a scout?" "Um.." she said,"They mixed up because she was a new foe and new commander with a diffrent perspective... Oh. I see what you mean." "Good. Because if there's a new commander always have some one scout the area. Learn anything new?" I said looking at her. She nodded and said,"Cmon lets go met with the others." And she started down to the plain and I fallowed.

I finally caught up with her talking to that Dakota kid from ealier. I got to their spot and Reyna turned to me when I was maybe 3 feet away. "What were you thinking," she hissed,"Killing one of my legionaries that was under _me_?" I knew what she was talking about of course, so I said,"Well, if you remember from ealier those thungs I brought you? Those were _hers_, she was apart if this thing going on, therefor, a threat." looking her dead in her eyes,"Bet he didn't tell you that much did he?" scowling at Dakota. "Is this true Dakota?" Reyna said looking at Dakota.

" Yes praetor, I saw the revolutionary colors in her threads" he said and I gestured with my hand saying _see?_ Reyna huffed and looked at me,"Fine. We will forget this then" and walked away then after afew minuets of silence Dakota said," Well, that went well" "Can't wait to see when it _doesn't_" I muttered and went the oposite direction. Women. Holy crap you can never tell with them. I rolled my eyes and just walked to the Athena cabin for some gods needed advice. I found Malcom sitting there at his desk in the cabin alone which was good because this was going to akward he looked up and said "Oh hey, what's up?" Isat down shaking my head and said,"I don't even know man." he studied me and said,"Girl problems?" I jumped out of my seat and said,"Oh my gods yes! Why do the have to be so infuriating?!" "I don't know. Just a phase?" he said "Who is it?" I couldn't stop myself,"That Reyna girl takes everything so personally like- like UGH!!" He was smiling but said,"Go easy on her she's been through allot-" "That's all I hear about here _he's_ been through allot _she's _been through allot I mean come on!" "-But she was cursed by Aphrodite to where she could never find love. The only one she really cared just died afew months ago. She tried it with Percy and he shut her down _hard_. She ran away from her father with her sister when they were little. She was raised fighting. I honestly don't know how she did it." he finished. Well now I felt bad. Gods damn it. "Fine" I groaned and headed out the Athena cabin. "See ya later Malcom." and went to 'apologize' to Reyna for... what ever I did. I looked all around and couldn't find her. I asked around to where she was and no one knew. I started to get worried. I thought about where she could be and nothing came to mind. I checked the pegasus stables and nothing still. I started walking around the camp on the border of the forest. I heard something in the brush and turned to it. What I found next shocked me. It was Reyna but something waas wrong. She was shaking her clothes torn and bleeding from the head. She tried to say something but no words came out. She fell foward but I just caught her and hoisted her into the fireman carry position. She groaned a little bit but passed out again. I could feel the blood driping onto me and quicked my pace. I got to the Apollo cabin and set her on one of the ststrechers. One of the Apollo guys walked in and asked what was wrong. "I don't know, I was walking around and found her like this." I said," Just take care of her, and i'll be back. You have athority as doctor to treat and perscribe as needed. No funny bussiness, and keep her here till I come back. Understood?" the camper nodded and I set out for the forest.

I walked up to the exact spot where I found Reyna. I kneeled down and touched the spot where she fell down. There was a trail of blood and foot prints _Gottca_ I though as I went to find what ever attacked Reyna. The prints went all the way back to the edge of the forest. _What made you come back here?_ I thougt again. Then I saw it. A huge anthill that had very _very_ big ants. Sure enough this is the place is where it happened. Prints led here and away. I walked up to the mound to investigate. The ants didn't relly mind me. What had Reyna done to make them attack? Then I saw the very possible reason. There was a corpse with a sword in it. I face palmed and found a stick and proceeded to hit my face with it. After afew seconds I sighed and headed over to the corpse. _She might want this back_ I thought as I got to the corpse. Some ants stopped and looked at me. I comtinued to the dead ant, and the other ants formed a ring around me. I placed my hand on the sword and they all hissed. I turned and for some reason said," I will not attack you, I just want this sword. Afterwards I will try not to disturbe you any more." And walked away. As I was walking through the forest I examined the sword. It was the standard Roman legionary sword, but badly burned by acid. I shook my head as I walked back to the Apollo cabin. The guy who treated Reyna was there, outside the cabin. "She has a slight concussion, and some blood loss with multiple cuts and brusies. She should be fine though." I nodded and said, "Has she regained concisness?" "Yessir." he replied. With that I went inside. I found Reyna in the same bed I put her in. She looked up at me and said,"What are you doing here?" I sat beside her and said, "Trying to keep you alive." and showed her the sword and she sighed,"What were you thinking exactly? Raiding that ant nest?" She looked away and said in a small voice,"I didn't mean to. I was walkimg around the forest and they sacred me. So I just stabbed that one. And as you can see I didn't get out with out a few minor injuies." she said rasing her arms, and plopping them back down. I traced my hand down her arm at which she flinched at but didn't really react. When I got to her hand, I just brought myself into holding it. That's the moment she started to cry. She just broke down in sobs "Why,just why me gods? Why?" She choked out. I just held her hand in sympathy. "I'm sorry about your legionary, Reyna. Really I am. But she tried to kill you" I said with tears in my eyes. "She was a good person, the last we thought would be in this revilution." the cried and sat up, looking me dead in the eye. "I geuss I should be thankimg you, not be mad at you." She stuck her hand and said," Still friends?" I just ignored the hand shake and hugged her, whispering in her ear," You have every right to be mad. And I will always be your friend, no matter what" she hugged back and cried onto my shoulder,"Thank you." she wispered and I said,"Anytime. Lets get outta here, and get something to eat how about?" She chuckled and said sure, and kissed my cheeck," Thanks again" and headed out.I sat there for a second to process what just happened. Reyna had just kissed me on the cheeck. I touched the spot where she kissed me and smiled and said to myself,"Damn" it was Reyna's voice that snapped me out of it."Hey you coming?"

"Yeah i'm coming." I said getting up and heading for the door. Yeah, this was going to be a good rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 12

**_I hope you guys are still enjoying this._**

Well, I say the rest of the day was goimg to be good, it wasn't. First, sll the camp had to offer outside of the 3 main meals, breakfeast lunch and supper. So I just got us some cheeze-its from the store to snack on. We walked around the camp for hours, talking to the other kids. After we broke up another fight beteween the Mars and Ares kids, the dunner horn sounded for dinner. I sighed in content,"Ah...Food!" I said as Reyna and I started out to the pavilion. When we got there the place was nearly packed. I sighed as I looked up at the head table where Chiron was sitting. Reyna must have seen the look in my eyes and asked,"What is it?" I shook my head, this was going to be tough."Just got to tell Chiron i'm leaving with y'all tomarrow." she put her hand on my shoulder,"Want me to comr with you?" she asked and I just said,"No, my choice, i'm to tell" "Ok" she said as she went to find a spot. I looked around for one last time, not knowing when I might come back after tomarrow. Chiron spoted me when I was half way there and waves. WhennI got there he said,"Hello my boy! How are you today?" then he stopped probally seeing the look in my eyes."Is something troubling you?" "I geuss you could say that mentor. I leave with the Romans tomarrow to complete my mission." Isaid and Chiron looked down. "I knew this day would come. You have my permission for leave. But you might want to tell everyone..." he said and I nodded,knowing that I had to say some tough good-byes."I'll make the announcement tonight at the ampitheater." I said and then added,"Mind if me and someone else sit here tonight?"

"Well.. Sure why not?"

"Thank you mentor" I said and went off to find Reyna.

She was still walking around the crowded pavilion when she saw me. "I can't find a place to sit" she pouted but I just gestured,"Come on, I got us a spot." and led her to the head table. "Well i'll say you got a spot." she said as we sat down.

We began the feast soon after. There was laughing,talk and some food thrown. Wow we were crazy. As we ate I just kept going through the simple lines that I was about to have to say in front of everyone. I kept glancing over the crowd for some reason. Maybe I was paraniod, I don't know. Something just didn't feel right. Reyna snapped me out of it when she said,"Hey you ok?" "Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine." I said, but didn't really mean it. "Well hurry up, we're about to go to the ampitheater." She said and I looked down at my plate, sure enough I really hadn't eaten anything. I shighed and said,"Not hungry." Reyna just rolled her eyes and continued eating. When the feast was called at end, I got up still in thought. I made my way to the backstage area where I was promtly greeted by some of the guys there. They asked what I was doing backstage and I said, "I have to say something at the end. Plus might as well put on a one last show." And there were cheers and slaps on the back. _But hey why not? _I thought as we walked onto stage.

[ Songs tribut FOB Mania Album]

When we were all done there were cheers from the crowd but I tuned them out with these next words. "Alright, alright!' I shouted over the crowd,"Now then. We have all had fun with our geusts haven't we?" there was a cheer from the crowd,"Well. We should thank them and all that but, news. I'm leaving with them tomarrow to carry out business from the gods." there were murmurs across the crowd, and someone asked,"When you coming back?" to that I said," I don't know. time will tell and I will keep in touch." there was an erie silence before I said,"Well, good night" and got of stage with that.

Later that night at the cabin there wasn't much talk besides Percy asking,"What kind of business? Why are you leaving so soon?" to which I replied," Classified and the _gods_ actually met me to tell me I must go to New Rome" and left him at that.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was about to leave the camp and go some where I have never been to. I gently got out my bed, careful not to wake Percy, and went outside. I just sat and looked at the clear night sky when a voice said,"Hey" I looked around but saw no one. "Over here" the same voice said. This time when I looked around, and Annabeth materialized out of no where with a Yankee's cap in hand,"What the..." I said but Annabeth just said,"Hush." and sat down beside me,"Why are you out here?" she continued. "Couldn't sleep" she shook her head then said,"So this is it huh? Spend a week here and going to New Rome tomarrow. But here's my question.Why?" I looked up at the stars and sent a silent prayer _Why me?_ then looked at Annabeth,"I can't. I swore it." she shruuged and aid,"Ok" and got up to leave. _Well, that's that _I thought.I then got up and headed to the lake. I've never gone there, but Percy said it helped him clear his mind. I walked into the cool water and said silently, "Give me an opponent." and continued walking into the lake. As soon as I walked fully into the lake I saw a man swiming twords me. Wait. No not a man, a _merman_. When I got close enough I could see that he had ripped muscles and a crown made of coral. He carried a trident that was identical to Poseiden's and a small staff in the other hand. He then approached me and tossed me the staff and said,"I am Triton, heir to the Atlantian throne and son of Poseiden." he looked down at me and I said,"I too am a son of Poseiden. Now you want a little spparing match?" and got into a stance. He smiled and got into his own and attacked. While we exchanged blows we conversed."So," Triton said,"What's on your mind?" he said habbing his trident at my gut. "Nothing really," I said, "I leave for New Rome tommarow but somerhing feels off." and struck him in the side. He grunted and said,"Well, I can't help you there, but here's something. Relax. If something happens here, they can handle it." I took note of that and said,"Thanks" tossing the staff he gave me back to him. We shook hands and went our seprate ways._ Yeah, relax_. I thought as I walked out of the water and back into my cabin.

The next day when I woke I wasted no time.I went strstrait to the Hephestus cabin and found Haley. "Hey Dylan! How you doing?" he said and I smiled and told him,"Good, now I need you to make me something." I gave him my gauntlets " I need you to add a mechanism to these where if I do this"-I outstreached my hand-" A blade comes out-" I stopped when I saw the confusion on his face. "Aparently you have never heard of Assassin's Creed." I said and pulled up an image of the _hidden blade._ "I need you to make me two of these." His face then lit up when he saw them and said,"Yeah sure! Give me about an hour." he said and hurried off with both my gauntlets. "Ah,kids." I said and went to find that son of Hades.

I found him still in his cabin even though it was 9:00 a.m. He was sitting in the middle of the cabin with strange wisps around him. He must have sesnsed me because he said after about 5 seconds,"What do you want?" I'll admit, he scared me. After I jumped I said,"Your Hades's kid right?" "Yup. That's me. Nico Di Angelo the child of Hades." Ok didn't need him to be mean. "Question. Can you summon a ghost?" I said. "Yeah..." he said inquizitivly, "Why?"

"I need you to get a particular one."

"Who?"

" A particular Jason Grace." I said and if possible he paled even more. "I- i'll try" he stamppered out. "That's all I ask." I said "I'll leave you to prepare or do what ever."

"No, im ready. Fallow me." he said and we went around back.

Parts of the place were dug up and still mounds and holes. Nico brought some McDonalds and what looked like wine. He went to a hole and got on his knees and said in a low hallow voice,"Let the dead taste and drink again" and porded in the food and wine. "Bring me Jason Grace" and mist began encriling him. In a flash that mist turned into a boy probally the same age or younger than me. He smiled gently at Nico and said,"Hello Nico. It is good to see you again" the turned to me. His smile faltered as he studied me 'cause no doubt I had a scowl on my face. "Who is this Neeks?" I flicked my hand in their direction ,"I can introduce myself thankyou" I said,"And i'm Dylan. I would like to ask you some questions, _alone_." glacing at Nico he nodded at left us be. "So" Jason started,"What do you want?" "Well for starters, I want to know about you and Reyna" I said and he looked down."I don't want to talk about that" he said and started to disappear. " I just want to know something!" I said desperately, but he continued to fade and then he was gone in all of 20 seconds. Then he respected and said , " That is what my relationship with Reyna was like,Strong and able to see at first, but then gradually faded into nothing." He shook his head as if it were yesterday. "If anything, don't be like that with her she is better and deserves better with that" he finished and I was about to say _what? Like you treated her or deserves better than you?_ But I didn't cause I'm a nice guy. He scowled at me and turned his back to me, and said , " Good luck" and disappeared. "Hey Dylan I got you those wrist thingys you wanted" came a new voice. It was Haley. "Hey buddy. Give 'em here." I said as he gave them to me. "So what do you want with them anyway?" He asked. "Well" I started "It concedes the blade and makes an easy kill possible. That is why I need them." "Ok" he concluded and as he was walking away said " Oh by the way, the Romans are about ready to leave" and continued walking.

When I arrived at the hill hugs and words were being exchanged . I looked around for Percy and Annabeth but couldn't find them. I found some of my friends and told them all goodbye. I found Percy and Annabeth, but they weren't alone. They were talking with Reyna,Frank and Hazel. When they turned and saw me Percy hugged me. " We're gonna miss you man" he said them letting Annabeth hug me. "Come back soon" she said. "I'll try." I told her. I could only say that, I didn't know if it were true or not though. I might be in New Rome for a while. I turned to Reyna and she said "You ready?" I smiled as she tossed me the keys. "Ready as I'll ever be, just put the location in the GPS and I'm set." I told her as she walked towed the passenger side of the van. "You better" Frank muttered then barked, "Everyone load up! We are leaving!" After he said that there was a roar from the legion as we all got into the vans.

When I stepped in the van Reyna had just finished putting the directions in. As soon as everyone loaded up we set off. As we were driving off I had a feeling about me. A feeling of miss judgment, that something was off. I didn't know it then, but I was leaving my home in more danger than I had arrived.

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update but ya know. Life. Anyways hope you enjoyed shout-out to all who read and follow, and please follow and all that. Anyway, stay frosty and I'm out!_**


	14. Bad news

Hey guys. I got some bad news. I'm discontinuing this story. I decided this because it's not any fun for me and I have some other ideas. But please follow my next story titled _The Truth. It should be better, but who am I to judge? Any way, peace out_


End file.
